


Quick Slurp

by Manlychan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, This is a shit post btw, in case that wasnt clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manlychan/pseuds/Manlychan
Summary: So im on voice chat with Kaz and they told me to make a story based on the supernatural thumbnails on youtube and we're dying so





	Quick Slurp

Once upon a time 

Dean was layin in the bed trying to look at his nose. He was doing a pretty good job of it. When suddeny, sam came up to den and was like 

"DEAN. what're u doin?" 

And Dean Replied "Lookin at my nose bitch." 

So Same was like "Oh cool let me try." And he did and they made funny faces at each other. Then out of nowhere, Lufifer appeared and was like *quick slurp sound*   
And Sammy was like "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM,"

So Dean called the police. And as they waited for the olice to come asthey stared out tha winda, Castiel came up behind dan and hugged him from behind. Behind dean. Real hard. And dean was like "OoOOouuuUuUGUUGUGHGHHHHHHG," 

The End

Sike Crowley was there and he though t it was fuckign funny as shit and was like   
"haha lol ello boys"   
So dean and sam started screaming because they were shocked that crowley cae out of nowhere. 

Dnea was so shocked that he started to wee. Out his asshole. and all down his shirt. 

Now sam thought that was the funniest shit he eva seent in his whole life.   
So dean shot him. And held up a sticky note that said "fuck you bithc you smell like roasted caulifaour and dusty ass beef"

And so 

Our hero samth withnchestener retired and started doing anime conventions. With his boyfrind lucicfer. 

And this is how season 14 ends our favortire show, spopernaturreale.


End file.
